Mainstreeet wiki
thumb Mainstreet is een boyband gevormd door Nils Käller(18 jaar), Owen Gregory Playfair(18 jaar), Daan Zwierink(18 jaar) en Rein van Duivenboden(17 jaar). Deze jongens hebben bekendheid gekregen door hun deelname aan het Junior Songfestival 2012 waarin ze op de derde plaats zijn geeindigd. Geschiedenis 2011–2013: Groepering en Junior Songfestival Mainstreet ontstond in 2011 nadat Nils Kaller, Daan Zwierink, Owen Playfair en Rein van Duivenboden alle vier individueel auditie doen voor het eerste seizoen van The Voice Kids.Geen van de vier weet uiteindelijk de "Blind Auditions" te halen, maar ze houden contact en de vier besluiten als groep verder te gaan. Omdat de vier jongens uit heel Nederland komen was het aanvankelijk moeilijk om samen te werken, want ze hadden naast hun school ook andere activiteiten waar ze mee bezig zijn. De vier jongens kregen het uiteindelijk toch voor elkaar om ook actief met "Mainstreet" bezig te kunnen zijn en schreven gezamenlijk het nummer "Stop the time". Het liedje werd door producersteam Future Presidents onder handen genomen en ze weten de finale te halen van het Nationaal Junior Songfestival 2012. Met 32 punten laten ze de overige drie kandidaten achter zich. Uiteindelijk worden ze in de finale derde. Ze kregen het laagste aantal punten van de kinder- en vakjury. Van het publiek kregen ze het hoogste aantal punten. Daarnaast is Mainstreet de eerste act in tien jaar Junior Songfestival van wie het nummer al in de Single Top 100 terecht kwam, zonder dat er al een winnaar was aangewezen. Tot op heden kwamen alleen de singles van de winnaars, nadat de finale was uitgezonden, in de Single Top 100 terecht. Op 1 december 2012 stond Mainstreet in het voorprogramma van het Junior Eurovisiesongfestival 2012. 2013-2014: Platencontract en debuut album De jongens stoppen niet met zingen. Ze hebben via hun YouTube-kanaal al hun nieuwe single aangekondigd die in 2013 is uitgekomen: Mind is blown. Op 30 januari 2013 tekende ze hun eerste platencontract bij New Skool Records, een nieuw label opgericht door Future Presidents in s amenwerking met Universal. Mind is Blown is op 15 februari 2013 uitgebracht en het debuutalbum op 29 maart 2013. Op 2 februari ging de verkoop van hun eerste twee concerten van start in 013 Tilburg en Tivoli de Helling Utrecht. 013 Tilburg was binnen 11 minuten al uitverkocht, wat een record is voor 013, en Tivoli Utrecht was binnen 30 minuten ook uitverkocht. Tijdens deze concerten lanceert MainStreet zijn debuutalbum. Op 9 februari ging de verkoop van hun eerste tournee, getiteld de 'Main Tour', van start in Paradiso Amsterdam (grote zaal/uitverkocht), 013 Tilburg (grote zaal/uitverkocht) en Tivoli Utrecht (grote zaal/uitverkocht). Op 5 april schreef MainStreet geschiedenis door als eerste boyband met hun debuutalbum op 1 binnen te komen in de albumcharts in Nederland. Hiermee stootten ze Racoon van de eerste plek. Op 13 april stonden de jongens in het voorprogramma van Justin Bieber op zijn Believe Tour in Gelredome, dit omdat Carly Rae Jepsen verhinderd was. Op 19 december werd album track My Main Girl toegevoegd als DLC aan de populair game Just Dance 2014, waarmee MainStreet de eerste Nederlandse act/artiest is met een eigen song in een Just Dance game. Op 22 december sloot MainStreet 2013 af met het grootste concert ooit gegeven door een Nederlandse boyband in de Americahal in Apeldoor thumb n. The MainShow trok meer dan 4.500 fans naar Apeldoorn. Bandleden(privéleven) *Nils Kaller. Nils Kaller is geboren op 15 april 1998 in Amsterdam, Noord-Holland. Hij doet HAVO en hij zit in de vijfde klas en doet dus al aan eindexamens en is dit jaar nog geslaag! Momenteel heeft hij een geen vriendin. Hij heeft één oudere broer. Zijn lievelingskleur is blauw. *Daan Zwierink. Daan Zwierink is geboren op 10 maart 1998 in Goor, Overijssel. Hij deed MAVO en hij is vorig jaar gelaagd! Momenteel heeft hij een vriendin, Pien Bijl. Hij heeft twee jongere broertjes. Zijn lievelingskleur is rood. *Rein van Duivenboden. Rein van Duivenboden is geboren op 21 januari 1999 in Waalre, Noord-Brabant. Hij doet HAVO en hij zit in de vierde klas. Hij heeft geen vriendin. Hij heeft drie halfbroertjes en één zus van 16 jaar oud. Zijn lievelingskleur is groen. *Owen Gregory Playfair. Owen Playfair is geboren op 28 mei 1998 in Eindhoven, Noord-Brabant. Hij doet HAVO en hij zit in de vijfde klas en heeft eindexamens gedaan en is geslaagd! Momenteel heeft hij geen relatie. Hij heeft één jonger zusje van drie jaar oud. Zijn lievelingskleur is paars. Twitter Instagram *@reinduif rvdofficial *@owenplayfair owenplay *@nilskaller neilalexanderofficial *@0547daan daanzwierink0547 *@TweetMainStreet mainstreetofficial Lengte *Owen is 188 cm. *Daan is 195 cm. *Nils is 176 cm. *Rein is 176 cm. Liedjes Nou de jongens hebben het jsf helaas niet gewonnen maar ze gaan wel door me zingen de jongens hebben net hun tweede album uit (Runaway), de jongens zijn hard bezig. De jongens gaan ook door ze hebben een Youtube kanaal waar de mainiacs die videos van de jongens non-stop kunnen beluisteren, de jongens hebben twee covers gemaakt van de boyband van Engeland One Direction met het liedje more than this en van Justin Bieber met het liedje Boyfriend De youtube kanaal van mainstreet is hier onder te zien : http://www.youtube.com/user/MainStreetChannel De jongens hadden niet alleen liedjes op die kanaal maar ook leiden de jongens de mainiacs rond in hun huizen, en voor ze vertelde over het nieuwe lied die aankomt verteld ze eerst niet de naam ze lieten de mainiacs lekker puzzelen door raadsels te geven die kan je ook nog bekijken op deze kanaal de jongens hebben ook nog eens een keer met mainiacs gebeld, en de jongens hebben ook een nieuwe versie gemaakt van Stop The Time in de versie met kerst en die noemde ze Christmas Time die kan je ook bekijken en ook nog eens downloaden via die kanaal songs Single(s) met eventuele hitnoteringen in de Nederlandse Top 40 Datum van verschijnen Datum van binnenkomst Hoogste positie Aantal weken Opmerkingen Stop the time 14-09-2012 06-10-2012 top17 Nr. 56 in de Single Top 100 JSF party 2012 als onderdeel van Finalisten Junior Songfestival 2012 Nr. 77 in de Single Top 100 Christmas time 18-12-2012 Speciaal kerstlied voor Mainiacs Dit is niet allemaal de juiste informatie. Deze pagina is best oud en er zaten fouten tussen die ik (anoniempje) zoveel mogelijk verdeterd. Dus deze informatie kan nog oud zijn. Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. Uitgelicht artikel thumb|right|150px Type hier de eerste paragraaf van een artikel waarvan jij vind dat hij een plaats verdiend op de hoofdpagina. Vergeet niet een link naar het artikel te plaatsen zodat je bezoekers hem helemaal kunnen lezen. Uitgelichte media Bestand:Uitgelicht.png Gebruik deze sectie om een afbeelding, video of soundtrack te laten zien die een plaats op de hoofdpagina verdient __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina